


Reverse Card

by VesperRiver



Series: Kravitz Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Card Games, Gambling, Memes, Necromancy, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Lup puts down a reverse card and cackles, “No you!” she yells and Kravitz gives her an odd look. “It's a meme, please tell me you know what those are.”Kravitz shrugs, “I know what memes are,” he says unconfidently, “Taako shows me some sometimes. But I’ve never seen that one.”~~The reaper squad play uno and there are also memes





	Reverse Card

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend for giving me this idea, idk if this is what you expected at all but it happened? i got a bit bored while writing it? idk man

“By the order of the Raven Queen, we decree-“

“Wait! Wait!” The death criminal interrupts.

“What?” Lup asks annoyed.

“H-how about we make a deal? If I win, I can go free. If I lose I go with you.”

Kravitz exhales, if a skeleton could look annoyed, that would be the look on his bony face right now.

“What kind of game?” Barry asks, there’s excitement in his voice.

“How about Uno?” They grin.

“Fucking Uno,” Lup swears.

“Why Uno? Why not literally any other game?”

“I am the master at it, I’ve only lost a couple games. Other than that? Haven’t been beat!” they say confidently.

“Clearly you haven’t met Barry yet,” Kravitz says and becomes flesh again, Barry and Lup following suit.

“Yeah, I’m pretty damn good at card games.” 

“Oh yes, I know! I heard from The Story! I was hoping to run into one way or another!”

“Did you literally only do necromancy just so you can meet me and play Uno?” Barry contemplates this for a moment as the necromancer nods excitedly. Kravitz thinks this is one of the most depressing things he’s seen, and he’s seen a lot.

“Mhm! You’re an inspiration to the necromantic community. Both you and Lup!”

“Okay uh, gonna have to stop you there bud.” Barry says, visibly uncomfortable, “While necromancy is kinda rad,” he pauses when Kravitz gives him a glare, “Only do it in moderation?” Kravitz sighs and puts his head in his hands, “No. I mean, necromancy is bad. Don’t do it.”

“I know. Just please play me?”

“You probably won’t stop putting on the flattery until we do, correct?” Lup says annoyed, “I’m getting rather bored with it.” she threatens with fire igniting in her palms.

The Necromancer flinches, “Okay. Yeah.” they fish an Uno deck out of their bag nearby. “Now let’s get started shall we?”

“So best out of how many?” Kravitz asks and is almost disappointed with his current hand.

“Didn’t think I’d get this far,” the necromancer shrugs, “Since it’s three against one, how about best out of seven?”

“I don’t think that’s entirely fair but okay.”

The first round goes as well as you’d expect it to, Kravitz was very unlucky. He’s never played Uno in his entire goddamn life and unlife. Lup wins the first round, so that’s good for the three reapers. 

The first round he put down a plus two card, which makes the necromancer grin.

They put down another plus two cards.

Lup scowls, then puts one down as well.

Barry chuckles nervously, “well uh, sorry bud.” and puts down a fucking plus four card “if you have another plus card you can put it down, if not then you gotta draw ten.”

“Goddamnit Barry you’re supposed to be on my side,” he whines and picks up all 10. Kravitz didn't even know that that was a thing

“I said I was sorry.” 

The necromancer just chuckles, “What color?” 

“Uh, blue.”

Luckily Kravitz has a lot of those. 

Second round, Kravitz does much better. He’s beginning to understanding the game and how it works. Maybe he’s even having fun. 

Lup puts down a reverse card and cackles, “No you!” she yells and Kravitz gives her an odd look. “It's a meme, please tell me you know what those are.”

Kravitz shrugs, “I know what memes are,” he says unconfidently, “Taako shows me some sometimes. But I’ve never seen that one.” 

“Good! It’s a terrible meme!” the necromancer shouts and slams his card down.

“Uno!” Barry yells before the necromancer can. 

That makes them grumble and send a glare towards the denim-clad man.

“You don’t know those good, good memes!” she says with a shrug.

“Like Pepe?”

“Oh, Barry honey no.” 

“Loss?” Kravitz asks and sighs as Barry skips him again.

“Fuck yes!”

“Look, some memes are good and some are bad,” the necromancer shrugs, “Did you know there are memes about y‘all?” 

“Ugh, yeah. I know about them.” Lup rolls her eyes, “Some of them are just plain bad.” 

Barry nods, “Some of them are a bit insulting.” 

“Yeah, I kinda assumed that you wouldn’t like some of them.” they cringe.

“Uno,” Kravitz says with a grin, “I haven’t seen many of those but Taako has complained about them to me. You guys should make posts about them. Tell your fans to stop.”

“Oh yeah I agree,” the necromancer, “It probably won’t stop it entirely but they’ll know it makes you uncomfortable. By the way, my name is Richard.”

“Well yes, I assumed so.” 

“Richard. Dick, Ricky boy, I’m honestly getting incredibly bored.” Lup says and throws down another card, which changes the color and screws Kravitz over because he does not have any yellow.

“Okay…?” Richard says confused, “Does this mean you give up?” he grins.

“Nope! Let’s continue talking about memes.”

So they do, but it doesn’t last long at all. Since Richard won that round. This would take forever if they did all seven rounds, Kravitz realizes.

“Can we do best out of four instead? I made plans with Taako to go out tonight and I don’t want to upset him.” 

Richard shrugs, “Whatever man. Just take me to ghost jail now. I fucked up.” he says as Barry places down his final card with a triumphant grin. “Y’all were going to beat me, anyway. Three against one.” 

“Yeah, you sure fucked up but you’re admitting that you fucked up. Good on you.” Lup summons her scythe, “why‘d you become a necromancer dicky?”

“Don’t call me that.” he flinches, “because its the only thing I could be. Go ahead. Swing it. Kill me.” 

Lup gives Kravitz a look and bites her lip, he nods his head slowly. A rare time where they would get to know the necromancer through a game made it hard to send their soul to the astral plane. But it was their job. Rarely if ever, a necromancer’s life is spared.

But Richard? He was very much considering it. He was enjoying the Uno game.

Kravitz watches Lup, she’s hesitating. The look on Richard’s face is just hard to look at. Like he’s confident she won’t send his soul down into the Raven Queens domain.

But then in one fell swoop, her scythe cuts through his body. Reducing it to a light that Barry captures.

“He was probably faking you out. To see if you would do it or not.” Barry whispers to her.

She nods, “get rekt,” she says to the ball of light in her husband’s palm.


End file.
